


At the beginning

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Reincarnation, Tendou Souji/Kagami Arata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always meet each other.No matter how much time has passed，no matter which world they are in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [楔子](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100106) by 覆水难收. 



> I was responsible for the translate，Here are the original link（write in Chinese）→【http://rita39.lofter.com/post/28cb1c_5dd6a46】

This was his first time saw him,Tendou Souji ,the man who always been reffered by those chatter girl .  
This reminded him of his dream .It seemed that there was a sound whisper in his ears .The voice was calling his name .  
But the voice became fuzzy and been covered by the flooding memory .His heart suddenly pounding like the water pump .

A kind of strangeness like a Reunion ,had nowhere to hide as soon as it became a ground of sunburn when the gray concrete was drying in the sun .Kagami didn't notice the hot topic of conversation was coming towards him when he was distracted .The man who was a perfect sonnet .

He straring the white floor outside ,ignored Tendou's question .  
Tendou who always get the most attention raised his eyebrow .He used his fingers played to play Kagami's forehead without relecting .  
He didn't be conscious of how intimacy he did to him .Kagami's hand suddenly shook because of the shock ,the pen just spun by him then dropped ,happened beside Tendou's foot .Tendou picked up the pen before he can react .He looked down from a height ,used the pen stuck the table ,asked Kagami again patiently .

"What's your name ?"

When everything became queit ,in this meeting room ,the only thing still breathing is the behavior .The attitude with more facility besides the slight has been revealed by the rising tone in his voice .

"Kagami Arata ."

He couldn't explain why he used this strange tone to say his own name .He can only saw Tendou smiled with understanding adequately ,repeat his name with a strange and familiar voice .And then ,he went out ,exposed himself to the sunshine .  
Of cause Kagami heard what he said .It was just the stranger's name .  
There was something unusual in his heart .Just like the algae which already dead for many years began to shake .

Gear occluded silent together again .  
A man's pointer has began from the stopping to the moving .And the other side ,the pointer circled around and returned to the origin .

However ,they were lap over each other at last.They walked on their way .  
Is it keep moving forward like parallel lines ,or drifting further and further away as if it becomes interesecting lines ?  
He never thought of the problem when he working on his maths .

Time made a blossom however the fading still come with a ground of full malicious evilness .

In this piece of discarded scattered time ,How many times then have met themselves ?

End .

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a Chinese and not so good at English. If something is not right in this article，please tell me so that I can correct it :D


End file.
